In Blue: A Witchblade Fanfiction
by Hawk-Svei
Summary: This is the first installment of my Witchblade fanfiction: In Blue. The series chronicles the events that precede the Witchblade anime. We will be following the lives of Shiori Tsuzuki, Reina Soho, and a mysterious neogene simply called, "Tanaka". The series contains sexual content, and is intended for audiences over the age of 18. All characters in the series are over 18.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sarah wondered what the jello tasted like, as she wheeled her cart full of the stuff down the wide, flourescent, sterile hallway. The small plastic packets of food sold down in the cafe had a medicinal blandness to them, an almost plastic flavor, but the opaque cups that neatly lined the surface of her cart were all individually sealed with extensive descriptions taped to the lids of each one. Considering each cup was no bigger than her fist, the fact that these jello-cups contained so many ingredients...

She thought again about breaking the seal off one, and instead decided to obey Doctor Soho's strict instructions about not tampering with the food she delivered to patients.

She approached the first stop on her rounds. She searched through her chart to see which bit of food Ms. Tanaka would receive today. Sarah agreed that it was probably a good idea to vary the kinds of food given to the patients in this ward, even though each container looked, from the outside, identical each day. The only variable that seemed to change from day to day were the colored stickers on each lid. Today, Ms. Tanaka was to receive a nice pink circular sticker on her cup. Sarah wondered if this denoted a watermelon flavor. For a moment, she forgot about Doctor Soho's instructions again, as she considered just slipping one of the wooden, tongue-depressor-like spoons into the cardboard cup of jello to try a tiny taste. Without breaking the seal, of course.

Sarah began to reach for an individually wrapped spoon, and just as she felt the plastic packaging beneath her fingers...

"AHHH!..." A shout from the end of the hallway erupted from behind a closed steal door, and Sarah jumped, hands back to the handlebar of her cart, ready to explain that she hadn't done anything wrong.

But what surprised her most of all was the shout wasn't a painful shriek, or frightened yelp, but had a deep, moaning push from deep down in the woman it came from. And it didn't stop.

Even more surprising was feeling Dr. Soho brush past Sarah, almost knocking her into the wall to her right, flanked by 2 nurses and trailed by 3 security guards. They all had broken into a brisk jog down the hall, as the agressive moaning had continued, as if something was pushing down, hard into the stomach of the patient down the hall.

As the doctor and her workers arrived at the end of the hall, Ms. Soho punched in her code for the steel door, while the three (now armed) security guards postioned themselves at the threshold. Sarah heard the group muttering about the time of the "patient's afternoon delivery", and Sarah's stomach dropped. This "delivery" was located on the very cart that Sarah pushed down hall 4-D. It was the exception to the rest of the cups of jell-o. It was the only cup to hold a blue sticker, and it was to be delivered every day, with the same contents to the patient at the end of the hall. And today, Sarah had arrived to her shift ten minutes late.

The group's voices suddenly stopped, and Doctor Soho glanced directly into Sarah's eyes. Though she was at the end of the extensive 4-D ward, Sarah felt as if Ms. Soho had immediately landed directly in front of her, the anger in her stare seemed to physically shake Sarah to her core.

Both nurses nodded to the lead Doctor, and rushed toward Sarah, suddenly much more upset than before. As they ran, the steel door holding the patient inside opened horizontally, then another wall of steel opened vertically into the ceiling with a thunderous slam. The moaning was amplified, and a heavy, leather guest chair was launched from inside the room, and knocked two of the secuirty guards down.

"Shiori!", shouted Dr. Soho, as she and the remaining security guard rushed into the room and out of Sarah's sight. More Crashing eminated from the room, along with shouting and cursing, as the nurses reached Sarah and her cart.

"Where is patient 18's delivery for today?!" The nurse shouted.

Sarah scrambled looking for the blue sticker, and handed the cup directly to the nurse, and realized she forgot to hand them a spoon as the nurses immediately turned and rushed back to the end of the hall. Sarah stood quietly with the pre-wrapped spoon hanging limply in her hand as the moaning became a growl, then a heavy, staccato grunt, over and over again. And suddenly the sound was muffled, covered. Subdued. The cursing and shouting stopped, and Sarah slowly looked back down at her cart, and Ms. Tanaka's jell-o cup.

Sarah took a breath, and lightly knocked on Tanaka's door, ready to get back to a sense of normalcy. As was procedure, Sarah opened the door, and uttered "It's twelve o-clock, time for your afternoon delivery". She reached into the crack she'd made in the doorway by barely opening the door, and shut off the lightswitch.

She heard rustling in the patient's bed, as she slowly opened the door into the darkened, windowless room. She placed the cup of (maybe) watermelon jell-o onto the tray at the foot of the patient's bed, and stole a glance at the sleeping woman.

Ms. Tanaka lay there, wet hair caked to her forehead, jaw flexing, and covers pulled up tight to her chin. Sarah could hear her labored breathing, like a hiss coming from her clenched jaw and slightly opened mouth. Her eyes were closed tightly, a grimace etched on her face, as the silver, ornate bracelet on her wrist glinted in the faint light from the hall.

"Nurse". A deep, calm voice came from the doorway.

Sarah jumped, slightly jostling the tray she'd lain the cup onto. She turned quickly to see Dr. Reina Soho Standing at the entrance to the room, arms at her sides, a knowing expression on her face.

"Yes Doctor?! *Ahem*, y..yes doctor Reina? Doctor Soho? M'am?

Reina paused, and slightly tilted her head to look past Sarah at the heavily breathing patient.

Then, "Tend to the rest of the patients, please", as the doctor turned and walked back toward the entrance to the ward.

Sarah sighed, "Yes doctor," as she walked back to the doorway to resume her deliveries. She turned to the lightswitch and flicked it on, and stole a glance back at the sleeping patient, whose eyes were now locked right onto Sarah's, the blanket she had clutched in her bracelet clad hand pulled up to cover her mouth, showing only her matted hair-covered forehead, and heavy lidded eyes that saw Sarah as a lover who'd come to curl up in bed next to her. A soft, questioning murmur eminated from the patient, as Sarah's heart did a flip. Sarah immediately reached back for the lightswitch, flicked it off, and walked back to her cart in the hall, reaching to close the door, knowing that the woman who remained in the room still stared back at her from the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She loved the blue. She stopped lapping up the insides of the cup to breathe for a moment, quick, sharp breaths into her nose, then stretched her tongue into the bottom of the cup again, looking to suck out any remaining molecules of the blue that may have gotten stuck into the cracks of the cardboard. She quickly sniffed the insides of the cup, pushing it directly into her face, tilting her head back as her hands struggled to keep the light, empty container from falling away from her nose and mouth. Her breathing and sucking and swallowing had become so frantic that she heard herself snort, and once she'd been positive the cup was completely empty, she tossed it to the corner of the room and began rubbing her chin and jaw, and collarbone, catching the remnants of the blue that had splattered onto her when the nurse clumsily shoved it onto her face. That nurse now lay in the corner of the room, clutching her weak, lanky, thin shoulder, while the remaining man in the room looked on at Shiori in disgust.

Shiori continued to lick the bits of blue that she'd found from her fingertips, as her eyes rolled up in her skull, quietly moaning and slowly leaning back onto her pillow in the bed, the sheets shifting, and her body relaxing, as she sucked the last of the beautiful blue from her fingertips.

"Oh, God! Thank you. This is just what I needed!" moaned Shiori, as she completely flopped back into the bed, satisfied. She looked at the women in the room, who stood, wet mouths tightly shut, sweating slightly as they stared at Shiori, silently. Shiori could smell their sweat from there, the blue giving her a good bump to her senses immediately as it settled in her stomach.

"Are you all ok?" Shiori chuckled, as she readjusted her pink robe. She couldn't remember exactly why the room had gotten so disheveled, but she was concerned that the nurses would be upset by it. But she didn't understand why. It was Shiori's room anyway, if she felt like readjusting the furniture, why did they care? And where was the nice leather recliner?

The nurses remained silent.

"I see...well is Doctor going to come to see me today?"

The red-headed nurse with the hips shifted her stance, "You...you don't remember? Ms. Shiori?"

"Was she here?!" Shiori sat up, infuriated that no one had told her.

The nurses quickly stepped back, as well as the security guard, and the injured nurse still remained in the corner, picking an odd place and time to relax and cradle her little shoulder.

The red-head looked around the room to see if anyone would speak, and finally stammered, "She...she was here for a moment, but she'll be back, soon, I promise!"

Shiori's breathing picked up. "Oh I hope so...", she glared at the red-head.

"And as happy as I am to see you all this fine afternoon, I think that lovely lady in the corner needs some medical attention. Isn't that what you do, girls?"

The brunette nurse who stood behind the red-head and the man clicked her way over to the injured girl, helping her up as the victim grimaced. It was at this point Shiori noticed a couple groans from the hall.

"Oh *there's* the chair!"

It looked as if the two men had collapsed under the weight of the recliner. Further reason for Shiori to wonder why they hired men to do anything around here.

"Bring the chair back in here please! That's Doctor's chair!"

The two men slowly raised themselves off the tiled floor, but didn't seem interested in helping Shiori, so she flung the sheets from her bed, leaping to her feet.

The ladies seemed upset by this.

"What is with everyone today?" Shiori asked with an added giggle. "Red, could you help me with the chair please? It's not too heavy, I promise."

The wide hipped nurse struggled to respond, making Shiori smile at how endearing she was in that moment.

Shiori shook her head, and started to exit the room to retrieve Doctor's chair, when she smelled something that made her heart flutter. A dark, sweet aroma. "Oh God" she whispered to herself. She moved quickly to see what was approaching from outside, and she saw Reina, her Doctor, breaking the threshold of her room.

"Oh, my..." Shiori stepped back.

"What are you doing out of bed, Shiori?"

"I..." Shiori was surprised at how excited she was. She wanted to touch Reina. Hold her like she hadn't seen her in years. But Doctor wouldn't allow that. Especially not with people around. Not with men around.

"Get back to bed".

"Yes. Yes, Doctor."

"I don't like to see you getting up without me, Shiori. Not before I've come for your examination".

Shiori let out an involuntary "Mmm" at the thought of Reina's examination. This surprised Shiori, like she wasn't in control of how she responded to Reina.

"Bring my chair back in here, please."

Shiori moved toward the door again, "I was going to get it for you, Doctor, I don't know what these men here think they're doing, but you may want to consider..."

"Sit down Shiori."

Shiori froze. She wanted to do what Doctor said, but she also wanted to help Reina get her chair. Her inability to decide led Reina to storm quickly to her and shove her down to the bed where she had been lying all day.

"I'm sorry..." Shiori whimpered.

Meanwhile, the red-head proved surprisingly capable at lifting the chair, slightly dragging and carrying the red leather recliner back through the threshold. She knows how to lift with her legs, that one, Shiori thought to herself, when Reina grabbed her by the chin.

Shiori slightly gasped at Reina's touch, and was elated to see Reina's brown eyes staring intensely into Shiori's. Her vision was only Reina. Only beautiful, wavy black hair, and an angular, gaunt, pale face. Fluttering eyelashes, a little blush. Reina made Shiori blush the way she grabbed her chin.

Reina roughly dropped her hand from Shiori's face, and turned to the rest in the room.

"Leave us please. Except for you," Doctor said, while pointing to the remaining security guard in the room.

Shiori's gaze shot from Reina, to the man, her mouth slightly open.

Everyone the doctor ordered to leave, did so quickly, stealing quick glances back to Shiori and Reina as they shuffled through the doorway.

"Bye everyone" murmured Shiori, with a smile.

The steel doors slammed shut, leaving Shiori, Reina and the man in the quiet.

"Remove your robe", ordered Doctor.

Shiori was stunned, as she continued to shift her gaze between the man and Reina.

"I..."

"Remove your robe, Shiori."

"But Doctor..." Shiori protested as heat began to fill her cheeks.

Reina glanced back at the man in the room, whose tiny gun lay cradled in both hands in front of his chest.

"I need him here, Shiori."

" I won't let him see" Shiori finally blurted.

"Shiori, he's..."

"He doesn't get to!" Shiori shouted, louder than she expected from herself.

Doctor sighed and slowly turned to the man by the door, until she finally nodded toward the far wall, directing him to turn around.

The man obeyed without a word, and now Shiori felt her muscles relax. If he hadn't turned, he would've found his head shoved through the steel of that door, she thought. This line of thinking surprised Shiori, and she realized she was surprising herself a lot this afternoon. She didn't feel like herself, exactly, but just as she thought of this in silence, Reina spoke again.

"I need to examine you, Shiori."

Shiori's eyes still locked on the guard, she finally took a deep breath and remembered who she was doing this for. And how she had come to like Doctor's examinations.

"Of course", Shiori's eyes widened and her smile returned, as she answered the Doctor, forgetting all about the man.

And with that, Shiori un-tied the knot at her waist, and peeled the robe off from the opening over her chest. It felt a little tighter around the shoulders than it had earlier that week, and she had to slightly adjust to pull it off her body. As she let the pink cloth fall behind her, Shiori felt the fabric collect, slightly on a ridge below the small of her back, before it comepletely, silently fell to the floor. Looking to see what this was, she reached her hands back to see. And Shiori took a quick breath in as she realized her bum felt different today. It felt like there was more of it, jutting back further away from her center, a larger, wider curve had formed that she could barely get her hands around.

She turned to look at Reina, to see if she had noticed, and saw that Reina had looked Shiori up and down, and then gone immediately to her clipboard to write. While Doctor stood there scribbling on her notepad, Shiori let her hands fall to her sides, and as she stood like a statue, naked in this quiet room with nothing to hear but Doctor's pen scratching on paper, Shiori found one word had snaked into her consciousness, and made her mouth open slightly to exhale a lusty breath.

 _Growth_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reina set her coffee down, and stood from her chair as three knocks echoed from her office door.

Opening the door revealed a small nurse who'd jumped at Reina's presence.

"Heh...hello Doctor, here is your dinner." The nurse barely looked Reina in the eye as she handed over the covered plate. But as the nurse's shyness seemed to overtake her, she quickly glanced up and past the Doctor's shoulder, and what she saw caused a noticeable change in her disposition. She went from shy to awe-struck.

"That will be all, nurse." Reina stepped to the side to cover this little woman's view into the offce, and the nurse quickly retreated back to her cart, and said, "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," without giving the Doctor another look.

The doctor returned to her desk with her plate after closing the door to the hall. The room was completely dark, except for the massive display in front of her desk. Covering the far wall of her office were eighteen, twelve-inch screens that shone down on her as she placed her dinner down in front of her chair, and took a seat.

Reina scanned each display from atop her glasses, as she leaned down every few seconds to take a bite of her salad. The commotion from earlier had forced her to postpone her meals, and had led to a general lack of organization on her part. Scarfing down the salad, and dabbing at her lips with the tiny napkin from her plastic utensils packaging, Reina pushed the plate aside, and began to cycle through each patient in order.

And the doctor was pleased to find that each young woman displayed on the screens in front of her was behaving as she'd expected.

All except one.

While the first 17 patients behaved as they usually did this time of night, lying curled in their beds, reading, stretching, exercising, number eighteen had behaved differently than usual.

And it was at this realization that Reina reached for her coffee, took a sip and then paused as she began to think back, staring into nothingness. She had tried to approach her evening routine as just that: routine. But she couldn't ignore what had bothered her since this afternoon, any longer. Thoughts of Shiori had clouded her attempts at productivity since the early afternoon, and now, seeing Shiori sitting on her bed with her back turned to the celing camera, Reina began to rewind through the past week's footage of Shiori in her room.

Monday: Shiori sat in bed, waving up to the camera enthusiastically. The rest of the day featured her routine examination, eating her afternoon delivery, lying in bed, exercise, more lying in bed.

Tuesday: The same.

Wednesday: The same.

Thursday: Outdoor day, and then more or less, the same.

Friday: Reina saw herself enter the room in black and white, Shiori hugged her and Reina noticed her own hands pushing Shiori away lightly.

Saturday: Comunal outdoor time, and Shiori had been out of room for most of the day.

Today: Her afternoon delivery had arrived late, and Shiori writhed in bed, clutching her stomach as she moaned (silently on the display). Reina fast forwarded through the mess to Shiori's examination...and to when Shiori dropped her robe.

Reina no longer needed to look at the security footage. She remembered the next few moments vividly.

Shiori's pink robe lay bundled on the floor as Reina beheld her, the young woman clad in nothing but her cloneblade bracelet around her left wrist. Just one moment, a quick up and down of Shiori's body made Reina inhale sharply, and look down at her clipboard. She took her pencil to the paper and...

She couldn't formulate her thoughts. She even noticed Shiori adjusting, touching herself in Reina's peripheral vision. And while this went on, Reina just began to scribble, pretending to write, until she could form the simple phrase:

 **Shiori has developed.**

Upon writing this, Reina felt a pleasurable, shameful lurch around her heart, then deep in her gut. From that a warm feeling began to spread over her.

She breathed deeply, slowly.

She hadn't felt embarassed around any of the patients, or Shiori, ever before.

Shiori watched her. Reina could feel her eyes on her.

Reina realized she hadn't gone through the regular procedure.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Shiori asked, in a slightly worried tone.

Reina looked into Shiori's eyes and shook her head, brushing back a lock of her black hair that had begun to hang over her face.

The Doctor collected herself as she began to walk slowly around Shiori, observing her.

Shiori's head slowly turned, keeping her gaze locked onto Reina as she circled her patient. Reina took a moment to look up at Shiori, the young woman's short, brown hair hanging lightly over her head. Like Reina's hair was when she was young. Like looking at an old photograph of herself.

The rest of her, however, had begun to change.

Shiori's body for the six years she had been present at the institue had slowly grown to look more and more like Reina's. She had grown quicker than the average woman, her strength and flexibility proving to be quite promising, leading to the administration of Shiori's cloneblade bracelet. This made her one of only two patients who'd proven to live up to the weapon's demands, unfortunately neither patient one, nor Shiori had been able to tap into the blades' powers, the former of the two having been a severe disappointment, lying huddled in her bed for most days, as Reina saw her now. But Shiori had continued on as her usual self, and up until now, Cloneblade clutched firmly around her wrist, the resemblence that Reina saw in Shiori, had been like looking into her bathroom mirror after stepping out of her shower. Now, at 20 years-old, Shiori had Reina's body, which was to be expected, since the blue agent that had been administered to her had been the only delivery that contained Reina's own DNA. Over six months, since trials with her new supplement had begun, her cells had been bombarded with Reina's own, along with the cocktail of nutrients and growth suplements that filled every teaspoon of agent blue. Apart from the other patients, who'd received a modest amount of nutrients, Shiori was the variable, with her growth and health nutrients boosted, and was expected to become more like Reina than the others thanks to the amino acids in her supplements that would learn to copy Shiori's DNA into Reina's own. The doctor expected some variance in behavior since the trials with agent blue had begun.

But this recent...development, was unexpected, and as Reina looked up and down Shiori's changed body, strolling to look at her from behind, Shiori slowly turned to face the doctor head on, preventing her from reaching her backside.

She was hiding something.

Reina stood up straight, and looked Shiori in the eyes.

A smile. A naive look.

Reina looked down at the rest of her, and before she could tell Shiori to stand still, she noticed the young woman slowly walking backward toward her bed, gaze fixed onto Reina.

Reina couldn't help glancing over Shiori's body as she did so, and noticed her waist, pinched-in to slightly inside the line her shoulders made, while her hips swelled wider than her bust. This was the most dramatic change. Shiori had gone from a young woman with barely noticeable curves, to someone who had a dramatic in and out from her waist to her hips, which swayed side to side as she moved. Shiori stood erect, her shoulders pulled back, her bosom presented to Reina, her flesh trembling gently with each step she took back to the bed. Her skin, a shade pinker than Reina's pale, flourescent complection, rubbed gently onto the bed sheets as she sat, and crossed her long, naked legs. Her trunk-like thighs forced her knees to rise higher than her waist, and point to her abdominals which flexed slightly. Shiori pulled her arms back to rest gently on the surface of the bed behind her, propping up her body, pressing her chest forward.

Shiori's head cocked to the side, and Reina swallowed and quickly blinked to look back at her patient's face.

Shiori was grinning, widely.

"Doctor!" she chastised, as if Reina's behavior had been scandelous. "I've never seen you behave like this before!" Shiori seemed pleased by this.

Reina looked down at the floor. She reminded herself of why she'd come here, of her goals for Shiori. She huffed a sharp breath through her nose and looked back up to Shiori.

"Stand up Shiori. That's an order."

Shiori's smile persisted. Her eyes lowered slightly as she looked down at herself. Her legs uncrossed as she stood back up.

"Turn around" ordered Reina.

Shiori remained still, her smile slightly fading.

"Now."

"I will..." Shiori began to say, as her gaze turned to the man with his back turned. "...if he leaves."

Reina's eyes squinted, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"That's the deal."

"This is absurd Shiori," Reina reached for Shiori's wide hip to force her to turn and felt Shiori's hand clutching her wrist, the two women's bracelets clicking against one another.

"Doctor!" Shiori giggled.

Reina pulled from Shiori's grip, and turned to the guard.

"You, leave."

The guard began to turn to the doctor.

"Don't look!" growled Shiori, and the guard immediately bolted for the door, his head falling to the ground as he did.

Once the steal doors had clanged shut, and the two were alone, Reina looked back to Shiori, one eyebrow cocked in question.

Shiori, blushed. "Now doctor, I..."

"Turn." Reina muttered.

Shiori suddenly seemed bashful as she slowly shifted to turn.

Reina searched Shiori's back, her muscular growth seemed normal, until she reached her lower back, and her bottom...

There had been a massive change. Reina could barely believe what she was seeing.

"Doctor..." Shiori murmered over her shoulder, as Reina went to her clipboard.

Before she could think what to write, Reina made a double take to make sure she had seen what she did.

Her heart fluttered.

She took a deep breath, as she realized Shiori's glutes had grown.

No. Not just that, the flesh of her bottom had expanded and filled out, growing shapely, the grooves of her muscles pushed out from her body, swelling with strength. Her hips had expanded outward by roughly an inch, resulting in a more voluptuous form to Shiori's lower half. Something Reina had never reached in her own body.

Reina returned to her clipboard.

Glute growth has occured, flesh and muscle has grown seemingly overnight. Slight stretch marks around the hips. Shiori's legs and buttocks have grown fuller, more substancial. Stronger.

"Doctor?" Shiori broke Reina from her stuper.

Reina looked back up to Shiori, the young woman's short brown hair falling lightly over her the back of her jaw.

"I...I don't know what happened."

"Have..." Reina wasn't sure what to say, so she continued the examination.

"How have you been feeling today, Shiori?"

Shiori returned to staring in front of her as she cheerily said, "Fine, Doctor. I was hurting earlier before lunch, but...now I feel great."

"Great? As in different than usual?"

"I..." Shiori paused, her breathing changing slightly.

Reina's gaze narrowed as she waited for Shiori's answer.

"I feel good...when you're close to me like this." And with that, Shiori began to turn.

Reina took a step back, as she was greeted with Shiori's full figure again.

Shiori slightly smiled. "And...I like this change. It feels...fuller. Stronger."

Reina took to her clipboard and recorded this, trying to avoid Shiori's penetrating gaze.

By the time the doctor had finished writing, she looked up, and saw Shiori quickly stop, having slightly closed the distance between them while Reina wasn't looking.

Reina had to move along with the exam, and get out of the room. Shiori was acting strangely, and Reina didn't want to take any more chances with her tonight. Especially when they were alone.

"Reach your arms out in front of you."

"You don't have anything to say about my change, doctor?" Shiori huffed.

"Do it, Shiori. No more of this".

Shiori abandoned the questioning, sighed and shot her arms out in front of her, palms up, elbows bent, arms at 90 degrees.

"Lets begin your strength test for today."

Reina shoved the clipboard under her arm and placed her palms on Shiori's. She noticed the young woman's breathing hitched, her eyes widening.

The doctor ignored this as she instructed Shiori, "Resist my palms as I push down."

Shiori didn't blink as her mouth slowly opened, Reina slightly hearing her breath in the quiet, sterile room.

Reina pushed, angrily, tired of Shiori's insubordination.

Her arms didn't budge. She continued pushing, looking down at Shiori's arms, then back up to Shiori, who just stood, eyes now heavily lidded, lips slightly parted.

Reina was surprised. With this much force, Shiori's posture should have relented. But rather than stand in her surprise, realizing there had been a few too many surprises that day, Reina let go and said,

"Good, now reverse." Reina placed her palms face up, in the position Shiori had just taken.

"Press down on my palms, Shiori."

The young woman slowly placed her palms back onto Reina's, her bracelet mirroring Reina's own, which had begun to show under her labcoat. Shiori began to press down.

Reina barely saw Shiori's muscles move, or her posture change, but regardless, the amount of force that was being exerted onto Reina's hands was incredible. Like the weight of an adult man being lowered into her hands, Reina struggled to push back up. Her hands began to lower under Shiori's unrelenting force, as Reina took a slight step back with one leg to gain more leverege.

Nothing changed. Shiori continued to press heavily down, and Reina noticed she was getting closer and closer. Her face now directly in front of hers.

"You have to try, doctor," Shiori murmured in a low voice.

Shiori clutched at Reina's hands now, their arms now completely lowered, Shiori's chest pressed into the doctor's.

Reina tried to remove herself from Shiori's grip, but the young woman's fingers held like steel around her own.

"Shiori..." Reina muttered, through clenched teeth.

"Doctor, look at me." Shiori commanded, no more the naive little girl.

Reina was shocked as she looked back up to see Shiori's face, now her eyebrows raised in the middle, a sort of sad, longing in her eyes.

"I...I feel you doctor."

Reina had ceased her resistence as she felt Shiori's breath on her own lips.

"I love it...and..."

Shiori's hands quickly jerked to Reina's pelvis, her forehead now pressed against the doctor's.

She panted as she gritted out, "I want more of you."

With that Reina stumbled back and called for the guard, struggling with all her strength to release herself from Shiori, who's gaze was now wild, pupils dilated.

"I love the way you smell, doctor." Shiori released Reina's right hand, took her own, and grabbed Reina's sex through her pants, gripping hard, then rubbing.

The steel doors slammed open, as Reina and Shiori turned to look at the guard, who had now been joined by two others.

Shiori released Reina and ran for the sheets on her bed, covering herself back up. She looked between the guards and Reina, eyes wide, frightened.

Reina ran to the guards, and once she was safely behind them, she said

"Put her back in bed, restrain her if you have to."

The guards charged into the room, grabbing at Shiori who barely resisted, as her gaze locked onto Reina's.

"That won't be necessary. I'm all ready for bed," giggled Shiori, as two of the guards grabbed her arms, the other pulling her body to the bed.

Reina watched as the guards fumbled with Shiori, who shouted, "Goodnight Doctor" moving Reina to storm out of the room. Shiori's voice echoed down the hall as she repeated, louder, "Goodnight Doctor!"

The steel doors slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4-5

Chapter 4

Reina became aware of how still she'd been sitting, and how long she'd been staring off into space, as she collected herself in her office, taking in a deep breath.

Taking a sip of coffe, Reina's brown eyes glared back up at Shiori's feed.

She was gone.

Reina spilled a bit of her coffee down her chin as she leaned forward to place the mug down on the curved, steel desk in front of her.

Her hand reached of its own accord to the camera controls, her eyes glued to the monitor. She jerked the joystick around, the camera not responding quick enough for her liking, and as the black and white image panned down to the south corner of the room, Reina sat back as she saw Shiori rushing back into view. The doctor was relieved at first, until she realized Shiori looked to be fumbling to close her robe, moving very quickly back to her bed along the north wall. Reina could only see the woman's back as she slid under her covers, and curled into a ball.

Her recorder clicked as Reina pressed down the "record" button.

"Sunday, April 27th, 8:00 p.m. Shiori had an outburst today, and featured noticeable physical developments. Those are detailed in today's report. At the end of the day Shiori had began acting strangely alone in her room. I observed her from my office, as she seemed to be deliberately avoiding the camera in the south corner. I need to keep an eye on her and see how her behavior changes within the next few days."

Reina clicked the "record" button again, cutting this evening's report off. Deciding to end her day early, the doctor removed her plate from her desk, and grabbed her personal belongings from underneath it. She hung her labcoat on the hook by the door, and as she was about to leave, she realized she'd left the display over her desk on. It being the only light source in the room, she'd felt she needed it to get around, but now it was time to shut everything down for the night, since Security would keep an eye on things while she was at home.

Reina reached for the power button on her computer, and took one last look at Shiori's feed, and noticed the young woman's gaze had quickly jumped away from looking directly in the camera's lens, as she curled back up in her bed, back facing the doctor.

Chapter 5

Saturday, April 26th, one day before Patient 18's outburst.

As the new nurse slowly guided her down the hall to the exit, Tanaka knew this was the day that would change everything. Something had begun to build inside her long ago, and resistence was no longer possible. She felt the young nurse's hands through her robe, lightly clutched around her bicep, and gently pushing the small of her back. Tanaka could barely see Sarah's head through her own black, wild locks that hung all around her face. But she heard her voice, which hadn't really stopped since the nurse had begun working at the institute.

"Alright darling, we're almost out! I love Saturdays. I'm sure y'all love them too. I mean we nurses get to go home most nights, but you girls only get to see the outside once a week! Well, I will say it's nice for us too, cause we don't get to see the sun that much. Ah! And it's so nice out today! Couldn't ask for a better Saturday, huh? Lets see if we can get you active today, but if not, no problem. Whatever you feel like doing is ok by me, you understand? Ok, and lets see, there's Doctor Soho with the rest of the girls. You want to go see them? It looks like she's speaking with them individually, maybe she'll ask you some questions? Is that ok?"

Tanaka had begun to appreciate the constant sound from Sarah; helped drown out the din in her own mind. But today, there was no stopping it. Tanaka had surrendered to what was inside her. Ever since she'd woken up, the young woman felt like she was at the top of a roller-coaster hill, like the one's she and Lynn would ride in her earlier life. And this feeling led her to accept that she was out of control, that her body acted of it's own volition, and no matter what, it would get what it wanted.

What it needed.

The fresh cut grass, the warm spring breeze, all of the scents that breeze brought were drowned out by what plagued her at every communal time: the scent of patient 18.

Her queen.

Tanaka crained her head, her black strands of hair falling back off her face, and saw the beautiful brunette, exercizing with the others.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed quietly to Tanaka, "That looks fun right? You want to join in? I think it'll help alot, they say that exercise is one of..."

Tanaka ignored the rest of what Sarah had to say, and stood tall for what felt like the first time in months.

She began to walk free of Sarah's grasp, confidently, toward the group. Toward her queen.

Tanaka could feel it, the drop. The car she was in had begun to drop down the hill, setting in motion something that couldn't be stopped. She heard Sarah quietly whispering "No, no, no..." trying to get her back under control, but Tanaka remembered her strength, her rock-solid enhanced muscular build, flow through Sarah's grip, like nothing had stood in her way at all. All muscle and bone, and pale skin, Tanaka heard her knees and joints clicking, popping as her body assumed a posture that ultimately felt right, strong, after months of lying curled in her bed, and walking like a geriatric, elderly woman.

She could feel the other ladies acknowledge her approach, as they broke slightly from their jumping jacks to wave, some clapping quietly, until Dr. Soho calmly guided them back to the exercise. Among the fit, playful young women was her queen, who had barely noticed, but had given one glance to the short, dark haired young woman.

But that was all she needed. Acknowledgement. She existed. Her queen knew it, now. And when this portion of the exericise had concluded, and the Doctor instructed the women to pair up for isometric stretches, Tanaka made her move.

The girls all glanced around at one another, pairing off. Tanaka had gotten so close to her queen, not letting her gaze slip from her objective. From her destiny.

She grabbed the young brunette's hand, and felt her slightly pull away out of surprise. But Tanaka had surrendered to her own body, and the feel of her queen's palm clutched in her own sent waves of eletricity up her arm. It injected her heart with something frightening and exciting and empowering causing her blood to pump faster to keep up with her body's demands.

This all began to frighten Tanaka, but something inside her knew that was the old Tanaka trying to protect herself. What had taken over, demanded more of the young woman, knew better, and knew that this was completely right.

Completion.

That was what had begun to form inside her. Like unmatched puzzle pieces that had been jammed together for so long, suddenly shaping, and fitting together, forming an image that had been there all along, but had been obscured.

Her queen's brow furrowed in confusion, as the rest of the girls had begun their stretches. Tanaka squeezed harder, showing her strength, proving to her queen what made her special; what made her worthy.

The woman's grey eyes looked down at the two ladies' hands, clutched together, both their cloneblade bracelets glinting in the sun, and no longer pulled to get away.

Instead, she squeezed back, while simultaneously pushing Tanaka's hand back into her own belly. There was a slight smile on her queen's face, and an intensity in her eyes as she responded to Tanaka's stength.

The two fought, and loved the challenge, which seemed like a simple handshake to the rest of the girls, but as Tanaka felt the rush in her pelvis, and her breath hitch in excitement, she noticed the figure of the Doctor approach from the side of her queen's head.

"Alright ladies, lets begin the stretches please. Please begin in wide second."

Her queen turned to ackowledge the doctor, nodding, Tanaka noticing the absolute perfection of her queen's profile, her sculpted jaw-line , her long lashes blinking as she nodded to the doctor, her adorable cropped-short brown hair jostling slightly as she did. But Tanaka never broke her stare from her queen, who was the only being she needed permission from.

The doctor left, and the two were alone again, as they sat, still facing one another. Tanaka had begun to notice her queen's body, after focusing so intently on her face. Her form-fitting athletic pants that had been given to each patient at the institue. Her lightly fitting jersey-like, short-sleeved blue shirt that slightly collected around her perfect chest. The sleeves tight around her toned shoulders and upper arms.

Tanaka finally realized she had been silently looking her love up and down, was when her queen opened her legs, wide, each foot pointing away from her center, forming a line at almost 180 degrees.

She reached her hands out to Tanaka, who took them without a second thought. She began pulling her queen toward her, hard, and the brunette flopped to the ground, and grunted, then giggled into the ground.

Letting go of Tanaka's hands and sitting back up, the woman giggled again, saying, "Don't pull so hard, go slow."

"Oh my god", Tanaka said, out loud, without meaning to.

Her queen arched an eyebrow.

"I mean...I'm sorry." Tanaka recovered from hearing her queen speak to her.

The young woman pulled lightly, this time, allowing her to focus on her queen stretch perfectly down, toward her. Tanaka sat cross legged, pulling her queen's torso forward and down, as she stretched foward into Tanaka's lap. They sat in that pose for ten seconds. Tanaka was in beautiful agony, wanting to collapse the whole stretch and allow the queen into herself.

But before she could act, the brunette goddess sat back up, adjusting from her position, and presenting her hands to Tanaka, a questioning look on her face as she awaited Tanaka's grip.

It was her turn, but Tanaka simply grabbed her queen's hands, feeling the sweet electricty run through her whole body, from the touch. And she began to pull her queen toward her, hard, out of instict.

"OH!" The woman grunted as she was unexpectly pulled closer to Tanaka, but once she'd realized the force pulling her in, her queen began to fight back, twisting Tanaka's arms, trying to force her to the ground, their silver braclet's rubbing against one another.

"Do you not want to stretch?!" The brunette gritted out in effort as the two wrestled with one another's grips.

"Because I am definitely going to take you down during free period," gritted her queen through clenched teeth.

"Yesss" hummed Tanaka, excited by the prospect. She needed to be alone with her queen, to explore the depths of her majesty, to show how strong and worthy she was...and how powerful her queen could become.

Tanaka released her grip, and seperated herself from the stretch, standing and adjusting her dirty robe. She hadn't prepared for exercise by dressing in the athletic wear. She hadn't worn the stuff in over a year. Not since her body began it's changes, and Tanaka found herself wanting to be alone more and more.

She reached her hand down to her queen, helping her up. Tanaka saw that they would soon have the opportunity to be alone, together. So she allowed the remainder of the exercises to continue, without interrupting her queen. As she stood against the concrete wall, in the shade, Tanaka realized it would be best not to make a scene in front of the Doctor. She watched the girls continue their exercises in the sun, exhibiting impressive determination and stamina, whiping sweat from their brows, adjusting their athelticwear, some removing their shirts entirely. Tanaka noticed their hair began to dampen on the tops of their heads, clinging to their skin, their elegent necks. Her queen's body reflected the sunlight, brightening the air around her. She was practically glowing. From time to time, she would even glance over at Tanaka, a smile flicking across her lips as she did. This excited the dark haired girl in the shade even more, as she adjusted her robe, feeling sweat collect at the small of her back.

She could smell her queen from across the lawn. The aroma she emitted was potent, dark, sweet, and now that Tanaka had begun to surrender herself, she felt no need to supress the wicked thoughts that invaded her mind while watching her queen. And soon she'd make them a reality. Her breathing began to pick up, as she slightly opened her mouth, her lids began to droop. Tanaka began to brush aside part of her robe, making room to make contact with her chest. Little beads of sweat had begun to form, as Tanaka lightly brushed her skin, her eyes locked onto her queen.

And now was the time.

The Doctor had blown the whistle.

The dozen and a half young women all relaxed from their squats, some falling into deep stretches, others hunched over, hands resting on their knees as they let their sweaty heads fall.

Her queen stood, hands interlocked on top of her beautiful chocolate brown hair, breathing quickly. The winded brunette stole a glance over to Tanaka, noticing the dark-haired little woman staring directly back, hand hidden inside the chest of her robe. Her eyes widened as she noticed Tanaka's behavior, as Doctor Soho's voice echoed, "Free time!"

And with that, Tanaka broke from her stupor and charged over to her queen, who was enthusastic to learn more about this shy girl who exhibited such strength. The two met, seperately from the rest of the girls who toweled themselves off.

"You ready?" The brown-haired girl challenged.

"Come with me." Whispered Tanaka, not really answering her queen's question, as she grabbed her hand and guided her away from the group.

"I'm Shiori, by the way," her queen said cheerily, as she ran a towel around her neck, and over her forehead.

"So that's the name they gave you." Tanaka inferred.

Shiori's brow furrowed at that statement.

"You don't remember much of what happened before you came here, do you?" asked Tanaka, her voice low.

Her queen removed her shirt, her bracelet slightly catching on the light-weight material, and now bore her incredible skin to Tanaka. A slight sun burn created lines on her queen's skin seperating what her queen showed the rest of the girls, and what she was now showing Tanaka.

"Well, I've been here six years..." Shiori paused. "But, no. Doctor said a side effect of the supplements would be eventual, early-memory loss. Regardless, we're meant to forget our life before here."

"I remember."

Shiori's surprised reaction excited Tanaka.

"I'm not sure we should be talking about this. We're not supposed to share what we talk to Doctor about."

"You don't have to share anything with me. I can do all the talking," Tanaka offered to her queen.

Shiori shifted her stance, taking a moment to look back toward where the rest of the girls were, realizing the two of them had walked completely out of the line of sight of the others. Tanaka looked her beautiful queen up and down again, imagining the posibilites that lay before her. She could now see her more clearly in the shade, her skin flushed from exercise, sweat travelling down her abdominal muscles, her obliques flexing as she turned to see if the others were watching the two of them.

Her queen wasn't quite ready, so Tanaka stopped herself from moving down that line of questioning, and decided to take a different route.

"How about we test each other's strength again."

This brought her queen's gaze right back to the two of them.

"Oh yeah, I'd be down for that!"

Good, Tanaka thought.

"Well let me show you something I can do," Tanaka smiled as she stepped closer to her queen, her aroma becoming more present and intoxicating as she approached her destination.

Shiori gasped, as Tanaka grabbed the young woman's waist, and slowly began to lift with barely a sign of struggle.

Arms straight out in front of her, back straight, legs locked, Tanaka lifted her queen higher in front of her, beholding her beauty gazing back down at her. Tanaka's curtain of black hair fell back behind her as she looked up, feeling immense pride as her queen gasped in awe at her strength.

"Ok, Ok, wow! You can put me down now!"

Tanaka lowered her queen to the ground. Once she released her queen, she stood, awaiting to hear her response.

"I thought I was strong, but wow. I had no idea someone with your...build... could pick me up like that. That was incredible!"

"You can hit me if you want."

Her queen let out a single "Ha!" at that, and looked at Tanaka incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely, I can take it. I promise."

"Ok...but in the stomach, yeah?"

Tanaka smiled. "Sure."

Shiori assumed her ready stance, and launched a quick, solid straight punch directly to Tanaka's abdomen.

Her queen was stopped by the wall of Tanaka's abdomen.

At this, Shiori looked puzzled. Tanaka hadn't moved an inch.

Shiori punched again. Tanaka laughed a bit, to herself, realizing it had been a long time since she'd laughed.

"This is incredible." Shiori whispered to herself.

"Hearing you say that..." Tanaka grabbed Shiori's hand that still rested against her belly, "makes me happier than you could possibly know."

"Well, it's true!" Shiori smiled, as she took her other hand and reached for Tanaka's bicep, squeezing hard.

"Your muscles are rock solid. I've barely seen you exercise, how is that possible?" Shiori ended with a chuckle.

"Is there something else I can do to show you?"

"Show me what?"

"How strong I am."

"Hmmm..." Shiori was still astounded by Tanaka's demonstrations of strength.

"Or perhaps you'd like to show me your strength?" Tanaka posited.

"Oh! Yeah, totally," Shiori said, as she reached around Tanaka's middle to lift her into the air.

Tanaka was overjoyed as she looked down at her queen, who easily lift her into the air, although she needed to bend and rear back to lift the small woman against her own body.

"There, see?"

"You're very strong, my q...Shiori."

The two stood in that position for a moment, Tanaka looking down at her beloved, Shiori finally getting a good glimpse of the dark-haird girl's face as she held her body against her own.

Finally, Shiori lowered Tanaka to the ground, and said, "Your'e actually very beautiful. I've never seen you up close like this before...and I realize now,I don't know your name," Shiori giggled, embarrassed.

Tanaka's heart soared at the complement, and remembering tokeep away from discussing their lives before the institute, the dark-haired girl simply responded, "Tanaka."

"Well. Like I said, _Tanaka_ , you're very beautiful. You should come out more often; get to meet the rest of the girls."

Tanaka felt a smile creep across her thin lips. "I've only really wanted to meet you, Shiori."

"Me? What's so special about me?" Shiori half-laughed, taken aback.

"There is so much that's special about you. I've been watching you a long time. I've noticed how strong you are, how determined and hungry you are for improvement-for growth."

"Really?"

"Yes...and what if I told you that you could become something that those _girls_ over there could only dream of? Something that I know, you probably dream of as well?"

Shiori stood silently, confusion furrowing her brow again. This quiet girl had continued to surprise her this afternoon.

"Here. I'll show you," Tanaka looked down at her wrist, at her bracelet.

It was time. Her heart thrummed with blood, with energy that began to seep through her muscles.

"It's all because of this," Tanaka raised her arm between the two of them, indicating her silver bracelet.

"And you..." Tanaka reached for Shiori's bracelet clad wrist, "have the same potential. No. A greater potential than I could ever reach."

Their hands touched, Tanaka now breathing deeply, her skin becoming covered in goosebumps.

Shiori looked down at the short girl standing in front of her, and then at her own bracelet, which was being lightly stroked by Tanaka.

"This? I thought this was something they had just given us for performing well lately."

"I've had mine for longer than you, and I can tell you it is far more than that. I've only begun to tap into it's potential. I lie in bed, for most of my days, testing it. Exploring my body," Tanaka's breath hitched, slight aprehension taking hold. "...stimulating myself."

Shiori shook her head at that, "Oh wow, Tanaka," She giggled again, slightly embarrassed.

"You know we're not supposed to engage in that sort of thing," Shiori's instructed, her voice, now lowered.

Tanaka huffed, "Strange how they expect us to grow at all, without understanding our own bodies."

It was here that Tanaka released her grip on Shiori. And slightly stepped back, creating a meter of space between the two of them.

"I..." Tanaka hesitated, but only outwardly. Inside, she knew exactly how to proceed. She wanted to make her queen feel comfortable. "I like you, Shiori." Tanaka looked down, slightly.

"Thanks...I like you too, Tanaka." Shiori smiled slightly, unsure of where this was going.

Tanaka, still looking down, smiled without letting her queen see.

"Cool...then...could I show you something? And promise you won't run away?"

"Umm...sure", Shiori responded, still wary about where this quiet girl planned to take things.

Tanaka was ready. Her heart was pounding, her blood flowing at light speed, her throat clenching in excitement, her mouth growing dry.

Her hand shook as she reached for the tie of her robe, and pulled to undo the knot.

The robe decended, hanging straight down her body, held up only by her bony shoulders. A sliver of her bare body was now exposed to her glorious queen, who stood silently, watching Tanaka. This urged the dark-haired girl to continue.

"I," she exhaled as she reached with her right hand to brush the exposed flesh between the two halves of her robe.

"I...want to show you...what you could become, my...my...uh!" It felt incredible to do this in front of her queen. Every day she had hidden her explorations. Ashamed. Inhibiting what her body was capable of. She hid from the thoughts that had entered her mind, from the changes her body had undergone since the administration of the bracelet. Of the cloneblade.

"T...Tanaka?" Shiori whispered, stepping back slightly, "I'm not sure...I..." And it was then that Shiori noticed something happening to the girl.

What had once been an elegent, ornate bracelet around Tanaka's bony wrist, had now changed to reveal a sharp edge that seemed to grow straight from the center of the steel band. It grew a centimeter at a time, and when Tanaka moaned with an intense wave of pleasure, the steel extended dramatically with a grinding crunch.

"Oh my...Tanaka, your wrist...your..your bracelet!"

"Yessss..." Tanaka groaned as her free hand ceased brushing her breast, and shot down to rub the skin around her pelvis. "Uh!" she exhaled as her head fell back, the sharp steel growing from her bracelet now ran the length of her forearm, forming a curved blade.

"All the supplements..." Tanaka sighed through strained panting, "all the strength training...it helped...prepare us...you and I, Shiori...for...for this!" The metal from the bracelet began to form scale-like plates around Tanaka's hand, and palm. "But...until we explored the insatiable urges inside us...we...uh!...we...could never achieve...MORE!" Tanaka's hand was now completely wrapped in shining, steel scales as the jewel from the center of her bracelet expelled a shining, white light.

Tanaka knew that she had shown enough, and as she opened her eyes, she was overjoyed to see Shiori, her queen, her goddess, standing before her, lips parted, eyes fixed on Tanaka's body.

Tanaka heaved a sigh, and now that her transformation had reached this point, her eyes flashed wildly, as she turned with impossible speed to launch her iron fist into the concrete wall that stood to her right. Her fist smashed right through the stone, with a crash, leaving the brick with a hole where her arm remained, and with a vicious grunt, she retracted her arm from the block, dust flying out from the wall where she had made the hole.

Tanaka shook the dust from her fist as she glanced back at Shiori, who now stood in awe at the demonstration. The dark-haired girl smiled, giggling a low, sultry giggle to herself as she decided to fill the silence.

"This is all I'm capable of so far, with my own exploration. My body is...inadequate. For so long there have been emotional walls up inside me, preventing me from indulging. From giving in to this power. Not only that, my body is frail. Inadequate for true growth. But you, my...you, Shiori. I believe you are special. And you are the only other one of us who bares this," Tanaka held up her bracelet, now a stunning, arcane-looking blade running back and forth across a steel fist.

"I...you're incredible, Tanaka. I had no idea."

This was incredible, indeed, thought Tanaka as she stepped closer to her queen once more, her robe gently parting in the breeze, billowing behind her, revealing herself competely. And now she would do what she brought the two of them back here for.

"I'm glad you think so, Shiori. But now..." Tanaka closed the distance between her and her queen, whose body gleamed back at her, in nothing but a sports bra and athletic pants. And her beautiful cloneblade. "Now...I am going to show you how you can achieve this, and even more."

Tanaka was now inches apart from the beauty before her, her eyeline reaching her love's collarbone as she titled her head upward with lidded eyes.

There was hesitation in Shiori's eyes as she looked down at the marvelous young woman in front of her. Strands of her black hair stuck to her face, while the rest of it fell back as she looked up at Shiori. Tanaka's iron hand, acting with a will of it's own slowly reached to grasp Shiori's bare waist.

Shiori laid her hand on top of the steel gauntlet, unsure of whether to push it away, or to leave it there. But once Tanaka's grip tightened, and Shiori felt the unbelievable hidden strength in that grasp, there were no more decisions to be made.

"Your...power..." Shiori muttured on an exhale, "...I want it..."

Tanaka grinned widely as she noticed the change in her queen. She recognized that look on her face. It was exactly what Tanaka herself had experienced when she first realized her own potential.

Shiori's hand remained on Tanaka's which clutched her queen's hip. Tanaka noticed Shiori's free hand reach up and weave it's way into her dark black hair.

Her queen's lips parted, her wet ,warm breath washed over her face, as Tanaka leaned up to taste her beloved's sweet mouth.

Their lips connected. Tanaka had never been this close to someone before. She'd never felt the warmth of someone's lips on her own. It was so much ecstacy to take in at once. She felt her queen's nose brush against her own, her breath escaping her nostrils brushed, and tickled her own cheeks, while the sweetness of her queen's mouth spilled onto Tanaka's lips.

Like sweet water.

"Mmm..." Tanaka murmured a high pitched, quick moan into her queen's kiss.

Shiori sucked on Tanaka's bottom lip, then her top, and the brunette's lips parted even more to open her mouth to the short woman in front of her.

Tanaka felt her queen's tongue press into her teeth, and Tanaka opened more to allow it in, feeling another woman's tongue, her queen's tongue, enter her mouth and begin to caress her own.

Her queen's hands began to grab at her bony shoulders, then enveloped her upper back, pulling Tanaka closer to her, while Tanaka's continued to explore her queen's mouth, her own tongue sweeping out and brushing Shiori's teeth as she slid into her beloved's mouth.

Tanaka had no idea where to put her hands, but felt them reach down of their own accord for her queen's bottom. No...her ass, she thought to herself, no longer prohibiting those thoughts.

It was tight, and yet the flesh felt supple, womanly. Unlike Tanaka's bony, hard body her queen was ripe for growth and development, the thought of which made Tanaka squeeze the muscular glutes underneath her hands, and instinctively pull them closer. Shiori responded to this new agression from Tanaka by grabbing the girl around her waist, and lifting her up, Tanaka's legs clumsily wrapping around Shiori's middle as the tall brunette carried this powerful, beautiful young woman to the concrete wall she'd previously smashed her fist through, and slammed her back up against it, their mouths crushing into each other even harder from the motion.

Shiori moved past Tanaka's mouth as she rubbed her face along her lover's cheek, hearing a deep moan eminate from the girl's chest and throat. Shiori kissed and sucked Tanaka's neck, and felt the girl return the behavior in kind.

Tanaka took a breath to groan, "You taste so good, my queen."

At that, Shiori lowered down to her knees with Tanaka still wrapped around her upper body, the dark-haired woman's pelvis rubbing against Shiori's exposed abdomen, the two adjusting to lie down on the warm grass. Tanaka landed on top of Shiori, now straddling her, glaring down with wild eyes and parted lips.

"I haven't..felt like this...," Shiori thought for a moment, "...ever" she giggled as Tanaka purred through her vicious smile. The woman's hand had reached down into Shiori's light, athletic-wear pants.

Wasting no time, Tanaka reached into her queen's pants, which gave little resistance, and discovered Shiori was wearing nothing underneath. "Yessss" she gritted out, as she firmly grasped her queen's warm sex. Her love's breath had picked up, her chest rising and falling quickly under her sports bra, her head cocked low as she stared down at Tanaka, confusion mixed with curiosity and lust etched into her features.

Tanaka stroked between the top of her lover's labia, lightly tapping and caressing the shifting skin under her fingertip.

"I..." Shiori gasped,"...How?!...oh wow..." Her queen was learning a lot, Tanaka could see, leaning down with hand still in place, to kiss her queen on her hot, panting mouth.

Shiori groaned into Tanaka's mouth as it enveloped her own, lacking grace, completely animal.

Shiori murmured through kisses and moans, "How...How do you know how...?" the words obscured by her lovers lips meshing against her own.

Tanaka pulled back sharply, "I only know what has worked for me, what I've done myself. I wanted to share it with you. Do you like it?"

"It...it kind of aches," Shiori studdered, but when Tanaka lightly squeezed the tight bud hidden between her folds, an unexpected, "Yessss..." issued from deep in Shiori, as her hands clawed the grass beneath her.

"Good" Tanaka said simply, as she ceased brushing the space between her queen's labia, and guided the tip of her finger into the wet entrance below.

"Uh!...mmmm" Shiori exclaimed and hummed, her breath hitching, muscles contracting as her body began to understand what was happening to her.

"Shiori!" a voice called.

Shiori, jerked to a sitting position, and ripped Tanaka's hand away from her pants, gasping as she scooted away in the grass, clamoring to stand.

Adjusting her pants and grabbing her shirt from the ground, Shiori sucked in soothing breaths through her mouth, clearing her throat as patient ten cleared the corner of the building that the two ladies had been hiding behind.

The muscular blonde stopped her jog immediately as she noticed Tanaka sitting on the grass, hair obscuring her face, looking down at the ground.

Ten lingered on Tanaka briefly, before turning her gaze to Shiori. "We're going inside. What are you doing back here?"

"Nothing," Shiori said quickly, barely looking down at Tanaka. "Just wrestling. I creamed her, if I do say so" Shiori giggled.

Tanaka began to stand, noticing her robe was still open, quickly wrapping the two halves around her as she stood, folding her blade and guantlet inside the soft cotton, wrapping her free hand over her chest.

"Oh...alright. Nice work." Patient ten complemented Shiori, ushering her to join the rest of the group as they re-entered the institute for lunch.

Shiori nodded as she flung her shirt over her head, and ran to Ten's side, clearing the corner of the building and running out of Tanaka's sight without a second look.

The adrenaline coursing through Tanaka's blood kept her heart pounding, her breath still rushing in and out of her lungs, as she crept to the corner of the concrete building to watch her queen walk away.

Tanaka's blade began to retract, the steel that encased her palm giving way to her bony, pale hands. Her queen's hips swung from side to side as she walked with the bulky blonde, and Tanaka noticed her queen's glorious, sweet aroma lingered on her own hand that clutched the concrete corner of the building.

Among the group of fit, young patients, stood Sarah, whose head swung around in a panic, when her eyes squinted in Tanaka's direction.

Tanaka quickly retreated behind the wall, clutching her hand that smelled like heaven, savoring the moment before Sarah came to take her back.

But there was no going back.

Everything had changed. Her queen had tasted the ecstacy, had begun to explore what her body was capable of. And as Sarah's voice echoed, drawing closer and closer as she called out to Tanaka, the dark haired girl drew her hand to her face and smelled her queen, sucking the lightly glistening tip of her finger.

The incredible taste flooded her lips, her tounge, and then plummeted deep into her core, an indescribably strong force sending a shockwave through Tanaka's skin, through her very bone.

She doubled over, clutching her stomach, grinding out a raw moan through clenched teeth. Her eyes flew open, and involuntarily slammed her bare fist back against the concrete wall. Tanaka forced herself to stand erect, as she felt a new energy spreading through her.

Sarah rounded the corner, and Tanaka continued to pant through her nose, jaw tense, lips now closed.

"Heyyy..." the nurse sang gently to her patient, reaching to escort Tanaka back to her room, where lunch would be delivered to her. All alone. On Saturdays the girls got to eat their real food, together, while Tanaka had preferred to eat alone.

But now, as she shuddered in ecstacy, all the dark-haired girl wanted was to be near her queen.

Sarah wrapped her arm around the small of Tanaka's back and walked her away from where Tanaka and her beautiful goddess had begun their evolution. As she walked, Tanaka glanced back at the wall she'd been standing against.

There was a significant, cracked indentation where her fist had just been.

Tanaka gasped, and looked in front of her, eyes filled with joy.

This was a new development.


	5. Chapter 6-7

Chapter 6

Monday, April 28th, the day after the outburst.

Early Morning

In the deep dark of the windowless chamber, underneath lightly shifting bedsheets, Shiori lie wide awake. Her sleep had been constantly interrupted by startled breaths of her own, that jerked her out of vivid dreams. Having just awakened from an especially immersive dream, Shiori felt her dry eyes staring blankly into the opressive blackness surrounding her. What had surprised her most was the the feeling from the dream had lingered in her awakened state. She remembered flashes of opening a car door, donning a white labcoat, walking quickly across a blacktop parking lot as the sun had barely begun to rise. But now that Shiori was awake, she could still feel an inkling of herself strutting through the lot, an itch in the back of her mind as she felt a presence of herself strutting through an automatically opening glass door.

It was this same itch that had prompted Shiori to hide herself the night before, as she felt eyes watching her from the ceiling. But once she'd felt the sensation leave her, the awareness of someone's eyes turning away, she was able to continue where she'd left off.

Shiori sat up in bed, the memory of these new sensations awakening new breath, a new pulse in her as her body began to fully awaken. The dark made the brush of sheets shifting against her body, the light sound they made, and the low rumble eminating from the ventilation grates heightened, every sense being granted extra impact.

And most of all, this new sense that had begun to tease at her. Like a silent, tiny life form floated just inches from her, yet somehow far away, invisibly reminding her of it's presence; whispering.

"Hello?" Shiori heard herself murmur out into the dark. And without knowing how, Shiori felt comfortable that whatever eyes this secret force had had, they were currently turned away.

 _Tanaka,_ Shiori thought, as she flung her bedsheets from her, and excitedly jogged to her iron door.

 _I have to tell Tanaka about my growth. I have to see her, alone again._

The iron gates zipped open, vertically, then horizontally, hydrolic systems hissing as dim flourescent lights shone into her room, and into her grey eyes. Although the lights remained in "nightlight mode", the sudden burst caused Shiori to squint, as she felt her way along the lefthand wall, attempting to identify any nurses in the corridor. Apparently Shiori had exited her room right as the night shift had left, and before the morning shift had arrived. Apart from the presence she felt in the distance, Shiori knew she had a few moments of alone time as she quickly ran barefoot down the hall, her robe sliding against the wall as she approached room one.

She knocked, then without further prompting, turned the knob at her waist, opening the door just a crack.

"Tanaka" Shiori whispered loudly, and was met with an urgent response.

"Dont'!" a voice echoed from within.

"Don't come in. The camera in the corner records what we do, don't take any steps further."

Shiori halted, longing to enter, to show Tanaka firsthand the incredible change Shiori had undergone.

"I have to see you. I need to show you something."

"We have to be careful, if I know the doctor, she's already on to us. We have to find a way to stop the cameras from recording our behavior." Tanaka demanded in hushed tones from beyond the small crack in the door where Shiori's face lingered.

Shiori turned to see if anyone had arrived in the ward, yet. Recognizing they were alone, Shiori turned back to the door.

"If you can get everyone's attention at free time on Thursday, I can break away and get it done." Shiori whispered.

"How?"

"I'll...I'll think of something, Tanaka."

"Oh..." Shiori heard Tanaka moan, then take a quick breath in.

"What's wrong?"

"Hearing you say my name, my queen...it's...it reminds me of your mouth on mine."

Shiori's eyes widened, as she checked again to make sure the coast was clear. Her breath had picked up, as her right hand moved on its own to caress her upper thigh, and then clutch at her center through her pink robe.

"I'm..." Shiori studdered as she began to breath heavily. "I want to feel your mouth again, Tanaka."

Shiori heard another sharp intake of breath and a rustle of sheets from deep in the room.

Shiori's left hand hung on the door knob, while her right parted the fabric of her robe, and once her fingers brushed the taught flesh across her abdomen, glided her hand back to her newly developed bottom.

Gripping the curve of her muscle, Shiori said aloud, "I've grown Tanaka. What you did to me...it sparked something inside." And as her hand found it's way to her chest, lightly cupping her small breast in her hand, Shiori breathed, "and I love it."

A light, high-pitched mewl escaped the small, dark-haired girl deep inside the room.

"My queen..." Tanaka moaned, elongating the name she had given Shiori. "I want to give you everything. There's so much more I can show you."

Shiori heard footsteps approaching the ward. She lightly began to pull the door closed, quickly whispering, "Thursday" through the crack, before shutting it completely and sprinting back to her room, her pink robe now loose as it exposed the front of her.

Her doors remained open as she clamored inside, and pounded the button inside her room to immediately slam the steel shut.

 _Cameras_ she thought, as she scrambled to return to her bed. There was an aching inside her, between her legs, as she pulled the bed sheets over her, settling back into her bed. She was aware that the camera existed, but didn't know it was recording every second of the day.

But under the sheets, she was protected.

Shiori's left hand, shot down to the mound between her legs, her bracelet scratching against her belly as it did. She resumed what she had begun the night before, trying to recreate what Tanaka had done for her in those blinding moments outdoors.

The sensitivity of the flesh there forced a gasp from Shiori, as her fingers lightly pressed and rubbed between the lips, reaching deeper to feel a smooth wetness down below. Chills erupted across her flesh, as she clenched her teeth in longing agony, exhaling heavy breaths through her nose.

A sudden jolt of pleasure shot up from her center, forcing Shiori's jaw to drop, a quiet, shuddering murmur pushing out from deep in her throat. Her brown hair rubbed against the pillow, brushing across her eye as her body shifted and squirmed under the sheets.

Eyes.

Eyes on her.

Shiori stopped, her breath continuing to pant in and out. She lay in the pitch black room, knowing the presence had begun to observe her.

The intense longing had given way to fear, as she lay quietly.

She felt the eyes move away, and Shiori sighed a deep breath, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes with her right hand, as she continued to rest against the pillow.

She could feel a change coming; In her body, in the air around her.

Shiori imagined all the things Tanaka would show her, and all the beautiful feelings that awaited.

And she smiled wickedly in the dark as she bided her time.

Chapter 7

Wednesday, April 30th. 4:30 pm.

Reina felt the tension in the back of her neck peak, as she searched the footage over and over again. Her right hand acting independantly, performing memorized keystrokes, her left hand clucthing the side of her head, Reina cycled through hour after hour of Shiori's footage.

She exhaled sharply as she realized there was nothing to be gained by pouring over these past few days. Shiori had done nothing of interest. Simply went about her routine, and lay in bed. It seemed different from her recent behavior, but since there was nothing of note to give her a lead on why Shiori's behavior had changed so abruptly these past few days, Reina slumped back in her chair as she sighed, heavily.

Reina thought there was something to the clip that showed Shiori leap out of bed on Monday morning, but without a camera in the hallway, she had no way of knowing if this wasn't just a bathroom break.

A nock on her office door, shot Reina up to her feet.

"Dr. Soho?" the Nurse's small voice whimpered through the door.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be out in a moment."

Reina shut down her system, proving to be nothing but a disappointment, shouldered her bag, and stepped out to see Sarah, the new nurse.

"I'll take it from here, Sarah. Thank you." Reina ordered, curtly.

The doctor entered the lobby area, adminstrative nurses turning their heads expectantly as she strode into the open, flourescent foyer.

Reina turned to greet her 4:45, who seemed to cause a stir among the staff.

It was almost as if they'd never seen a man before. But the doctor remained composed as she motioned for her guest to follow her to her office.

Reina greeted Reiji into her office, as he walked to the chair situated in front of her desk, without acknowledging the doctor.

"What can I help you with, Reiji?" Reina muttered out as she seated herself behind the glass desk, exhaling.

The man looked grim, jaw set tight, heavy highbrows furrowed as he shot a knowing glance back at the doctor.

"Doctor...our time is up."

"I don't understand," Reina fired back, almost expecting the prompting.

Reiji, shifted in his seat, his fitted suit adjusting against his muscled torso.

"There have been...questions floating around. It's time to see what we've come up with."

"What we've come up with? Well then, you tell me, if it's "we" who've been doing this thing."

"Doctor..."

"I'm here every day, Reiji."

"And you must have found something, then?"

Reina looked down at her desk, letting more time than she'd like to pass before Reiji continued...

"Right. Well, Doctor I think it's time we shift our attention to alternative methods."

"No."

"Doctor, this is non-negotiable. An actual search will yield some kind of results."

"Sure, in five years."

"In five years we'll have barely spent the budget you have in the past two."

"So this is about money?"

"Don't treat me like I'm some boy, Reina. You know how much is at stake here."

His speaking her name caught the doctor off guard, as she rubbed her nose, breaking her stare from him.

Reina murmured quietly, "Without any tech to scan for it's frequency.."

"Electormagnetic-sonar has..."

"Without any proven methods that will lead us to it, we have to attempt to re-create what we know used to work."

"Reina..."

"I could feel it Reiji. Before the blast, I could feel it had revealed itself!"

"And now you can't feel anything."

Silence.

Reiji's voice turned softer, "Reina we used to be able to do things we can no longer do; all of us. And for you...well, you still have so much to offer."

"I have this procedure to offer. The institute has fostered these girls, these women into the ones who will bring the blade to us. To US, Reiji, you and I."

"I won't hear anymore of this, Reina."

Reiji stood to leave.

"I'm close Reiji! Something is changing!"

Reiji stopped and turned.

"One more week Doctor," and with that, the man turned and marched out the office door.

Reina realized she'd stood up while trying to call after him, and now that she was alone, hearing nothing but the trees rustling in the wind outside her window, she let her gaze drop.

She noticed her bracelet hidden underneath her lab coat. She pulled the material back, and shifted the long sleeve of her turtleneck back to reveal the tiny silver glint, wishing it would light up. Longing to feel something, anything again.

She pounded her fist into the glass surface of her desk, violently bouncing her keyboard and picture frames up and down, spilling clattering pencils out from her mug.

She felt a slight pain spread into her fist from the impact, and she grabbed her pencil mug, tossing it against the wall to her right. The thing didn't even break.

Reina took a breath, and gritted out a slow sigh as she turned back to her computer.

She opened up her email and addressed a message to "All".

Ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow afternoon during free time, I will need all security personel and nursing staff present on the grounds during outdoor time. I will be implementing more rigerous procedures on the patients, and will require all staff to be ready for anything.

Dr. Soho.

*Send*.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thursday, May 1st. Noon. Free Time.

Anticipation of today's free time forced Tanaka's heart to quicken its thumping. Nerves and excitement played out in an ebb and flow within her, born from an uncertainty of what her queen had planned, and a fear of engaging with the other girls for the first time in over a year.

As she heard voices murmuring out in the hall, and doors quietly opening and closing, Tanaka quickly pulled her trunk out from underneath her bed.

Lifting the lid revealed her blue athletic-wear, matching with all the other patients'. The light, pourous jersey brought back memories of a time when she was exceptional. She had displayed such enthusiasm and promise while wearing this uniform. And once she'd pulled the top over her head, and slipped the pants on, Tanaka admitted to herself that she'd kept herself locked up and hidden for too long. Being with her queen had changed her, something strong had begun to brew inside her.

A knock on the door.

"Hello..." a slight crack in the door allowed a tentative voice to creep into the room.

"Yes Sarah?"

"Oh wow!" Sarah whispered as she continued to open the door, gasping at Tanaka when she took her in.

"Your uniform! I've...I've never.."

"It's ok." Tanaka smiled at this. She pulled her hair back, tying it into a bun at the top with a hair tie from her jersey pocket. "Lets just go."

It felt nice to have her hair out of her eyes. Like a fresh new start.

Sarah quickly nodded, a stupidly large grin on her face.

The sun lay hidden beneath an overcast sky, providing a well lit, shadowless lawn for the ladies as they slowly meandered out onto the grounds. Dr. Soho stood, her labcoat gently lifting and falling in the breeze, clutching her clipboard.

Tanaka noticed a few glances her way from the other girls, some who seemed uncertain of who she even was. Even Dr. Soho's eye contact lingered for a bit longer than expected, which gave Tanaka a sense of triumph, knowing she'd surprised even the great, mysterious Reina Soho.

Her queen strode out after everyone had already arrived, breaking into a jog as she realized she'd arrived a little later than the rest.

She received no eye contact from her beloved, as Tanaka felt her own breathing pick up in the presence of the beauty.

After their stretches, Dr. Soho had ordered the ladies to stand in a wide circle. The eigtheen of them spread out around the Doctor who turned in a slow circle observing the young women.

The wind in the trees lightly echoed against the concrete building to the south, as everyone awaited further instruction.

Without a word, the doctor pointed at patient two, and patient ten. Two was a short young woman like Tanaka, but had a bit more fat on her. She was stout, hair tied back tight as she enthusiasticlly found her way to meet with the doctor and patient ten. The latter of the two, Tanaka felt a slight bit of nerves creep in at the sight of, as she remembered almost being caught by the tall blonde at their last free time; when she had tasted her queen. Ten was older, and much more muscular than patient two, and this was made all the more evident seeing the two ladies standing together, apart from the group.

"Ladies." Doctor Soho began, "You all have been incredible these past few weeks. We were uncertain what the effects would be of implementing group exercise regimens for you all, but we're glad to see that you all have taken to one another. Well, most of you." The doctor's revolving gaze ghosted over Tanaka slightly, before she continued.

"Now it's time to take our research further. All the work you've put in over the years you've been here, some of you have been attending longer than others, has been for a purpose."

The Doctor turned her attention to the two women at the center of the circle.

"Patient ten, and patient two." A slight pause from the doctor caused the anticipation to ramp up even higher for Tanaka.

"I have selected you both to engage in combat. The first one of you to draw blood from their opponent wins."

Slight murmurs eminated from the girls observing the two at the center. The selected participants looked at the doctor, then back at one another in silence, shocked looks on their faces revealing their hesitation.

"Begin."

The two still hesitated as their attention returned to one another, non-verbal communications bouncing between the two of them as they grappled with wanting to please the doctor, and their lack of desire to injure the other.

"Begin, now." The doctor heavily emphasized the second word, and it was patient ten who reacted, diving head first into tackling patient two.

The girls wrestled one another to the ground as slight gasps caught the observing patients unaware. Nothing but grunts and growls sounded throughout the grounds, as patient ten straddled her opponent in a dominant position, struggling to keep the shorter woman's hands at bay. The "combat" felt very pathetic to Tanaka, watching the two girls squabble like teenagers.

In the midst of this, Ten freed her hands from the exchange, allowing her to reer back and launch a fist directly into patient two's nose.

Blood.

"Good!" Dr. Soho shouted, as she entered the bubble the two had created with their combat, seperating the two with her hands.

Two nurses broke into the circle and attended to patient two's wound, helping her stand, and escorting her back into the building.

"Alright." Dr. Soho muttured, gathering everyone's attention back to the center of the circle.

"We need to begin thinking of one another as combatants. As a challenge to overcome. Over these years we've trained you individually, helped you grow into healthy, strong young women. But now is the time to put this all to the test. Now the next patient to fight patient ten must draw blood from her in order to win the fight. Being hurt yourself won't stop the fight."

The doctor began searching for the next patient to engage with, but Tanaka took it upon herself to step out from the circle.

It was time.

Tanaka felt a burst of energy bloom inside her gut the moment she broke from the line and approached patient ten. She was going to show them what she was capable of.

"Patient one?" The doctor was just as surprised as the other girls who quietly whispered to one another.

"I'm ready doctor." Tanaka heard herself say as her gaze met with patient ten.

This heightened energy raised her senses higher, bringing back the lucsious scent of her queen to fill her with longing. With pleasure. She felt her queen's eyes on her as she stopped just a meter from her opponent.

After one little bit of hesitation, the doctor stuttered, "G-Good. And, begin!"

Patient ten was the first to engage, and the first to hit the ground.

Tanaka barely comprehended what had happened, but she'd felt her hands shove the tall blonde away, launching her to the ground.

Ten scrambled to her feet, drawing back a fist and hurling it directly at Tanaka's face. Tanaka shifted, the fist passing her cheek, grabbed the blonde's arm with her back hand, forced her front arm across her opponent's neck, and came down on her with all her weight, thrusting the girl down to the ground again.

This was new, she thought to herself, as the new strength she'd discovered after tasting the queen began to resurface in her muscles. It coalesced and spread throughout her system granting her an excitement the dark-haired girl rarely felt.

Holding the tall blonde down to the ground, Tanaka taunted, "You're not bleeding yet, are you?"

There was fear in Ten's eyes, which gave Tanaka another burst of excitement. She lifted her from the ground with ease, propping the struggling blonde up in front of her. Tanaka held the woman's fists in her own two hands, like keeping a child from running away.

She felt a thrusting weight impact her abdominals. The girl had tried to knee her stomach, but the rock-hard muscle she held there barely budged.

Tanaka released her opponent's hands as the crowd around her murmured in astonishment. And with that she delivered a sharp slap to the girl's cheek, which sent her back to the ground.

Tanaka had barely moved at all during the exchange, as she noticed the doctor begin to approach the two of them.

"Alright" she heard the doctor say, but Tanaka grabbed patient ten from the ground again, gritting out, "No! There's no blood, see?!" She held the tall blonde out in front of her to show the doctor, like showing her doll to her mommy.

The doctor took a step back, fear, like the kind Tanaka had seen in her opponent, spreading across the black haired woman's face.

"Now lets make you bleed, beautiful." She held the neck of the struggling patient in her left hand as she issued punch after punch directly to the front of her skull. Blood began to spurt out immediately as she heard voices screaming, boots pounding the ground around her, as the doctor shouted, "Restrain her!"

Tanaka tossed the blonde back down to the ground, and in that moment felt an awareness of this new strength inside her shift to her right arm. Her attention turned to the half-dozen security guards who'd broken the line of women surrounding her. Tanaka raised her right arm directly out in front of her, and felt, with every nerve ending, the metal erupt free from her cloneblade. A quick, definite thrust reveiling solid steel that ran along the length of her forearm, and now, out from her hand. The guards stopped as they warily watched the blade.

"My God," Tanaka heard Dr. Soho breathe.

And it was now, in this stunned silence that Tanaka felt her queen had left. Her gaze searched the circle, and in the distance could see her beloved quickly sneaking back into the building, looking back over her shoulder and briefly making eye contact with Tanaka.

Tanaka relaxed, smiled, and held her hands up to allow the guards to take her.

They could do whatever they wanted with her. Her queen was taking it from here, and Tanaka was breathless with excitement as she felt a guard tackle her to the ground.

It was going well, this plan. And soon, Tanaka would be able to explore her love completely.

Uninhibited.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Help! There's an emergency! Oh my God, please help!" Shiori Shouted, her footsteps and voice echoing into the marble-tiled lobby.

She'd thought correctly; only one security guard remained at the entrance due to Tanaka's incredible work.

The guard stood, as Shiori came into view. "Ma'am?! You can't be out here, ma'am!"

"Please!" Shiori demanded, circling behind the glass desk that held a half-dozen monitors depicting alternating footage of the grounds and facilities in black and white. She hurled her body into his, gazing up at the man's shocked expression. "Please stay with me, I don't want to go back there!"

"Ma'am, we have to return you..."

"NO!" Shiori shouted louder than she meant to, checking down the hall to make sure no one had followed. She turned back to the guard, head lowered, eyes looking straight up, a puppy-dog expression pouring off her.

"I came here because I..." she threw in some mock hesitation.

"I wanted to see you. I knew you could protect me."

"Ma'am, I'm not sure who you think I am..."

Shiori reached up to grab his lapel, stopping his words from sputtering out, which she'd been pretty successful at by this point.

"I remember your face...your body. You wanted to watch me take off my robe in my room, remember?"

"I...I was just doing my job, ma'am, is there an emergency?..."

"And you did do you job!" Shiori interrupted, " And you were very good."

Shiori pulled in on the man's lapels, slightly drawing him closer, masking her full strength, but making sure he knew she was capable of getting what she wanted.

"The doctor...she gets to watch us, all the time. I know all about it," Shiori responded to the man's stunned expression, as she noticed him glance back at the monitors.

"And if I didn't know any better...I'd say there may even be other people who get to have their eyes on us..."

The guard was silent. And that was exactly what Shiori wanted. She released his lapels gently, slowly stepping back twice before whispering on an exhale, "You wanted to see some of it up close?"

"Ma'am, I have not..."

"Sshh..." Shiori hissed.

Her hands collected the fabric at the hem of her shirt, lifting slightly to reveal her flexed abdominals.

"Now...sometimes I feel frightened that the doctor sees so much of us. Even when we're sleeping...isn't that sick, officer?"

The guard's gaze flicked between Shiori's grip on her shirt, and the brunette's grey eyes, heavily lidded, staring back at him.

"It...it could be...If you feel uncomfortable."

"Exactly!" Shiori said with an enthusiastic exhale. "And you'd like me to feel comfortable, right? I mean...I feel comfortable with you, here. Right now."

She lifted at the material, pulling the shirt over her head, and gently dropping it on the glass desk.

Shiori's hand hovered delicately over the discarded shirt as she turned to look back at the guard.

"I wish there was a way, officer...for us to make sure she couldn't see us sleeping. It keeps me up at night, ya know?"

"I can understand that...miss..." the guard stutturded and gulped as he looked over Shiori's sculpted body.

"Good...and I just don't think I'm smart enough to figure out a way around it...ya know?" Shiori hooked her thumbs in her waistband, slightly revealing the top of her panties.

"Yes..." The guard continued to look.

Shiori was concerned that she'd broken the man, so she decided to be a little more direct.

She rushed directly to the man's body, grabbed his wrist and placed his hand directly onto her ass, her own hand pressed against his to make sure it remained there.

"You feel this?"

The guard exhaled, heavily, closing his eyes.

"Answer me, do you feel it?"

"Y...yes..."

"Good. Now, what you're feeling there, that ass you can barely get your hand around? That's brand new. The doctor's magic works, officer, and I'm still a growing girl. But, in order for there to be more, I need my privacy, do you understand? Especially at night."

"Yes...yes.." The guard stuttered again.

"Yes, you understand?"

"...Yes..."

Shiori sighed, releasing his hand, watching him step slightly back and stumbling onto his char.

"Now...what can we do, officer? These beautiful displays must be good for something."

"I..." The man cleared his throat. "I have control over the system from here...I could..." he paused.

"Tell me what you could do, sir." Shiori smiled wickedly at him.

"I could loop it." He blurted out, finally.

"Ohhh...what does that mean?"

"I could just make sure the recording pauses at a certain time, and the last frame recorded would continue to be displayed until you resumed recording. The live feed works in tandem with the record function, so even to someone observing it live, it would seem like you were fast asleep."

"And every other patient, as well?"

"Sh...sure."

"Wow, well that all sounds very complicated. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Of course...Ms...?"

"Ma'am, is fine" Shiori smiled as she strode over to the guard, clutching his shoulders and forcing him to sit in the chair beneath him. Once he was seated, Shiori whipped a toned, shapely leg over his lap and straddled him.

"And one last thing, officer." She pulled her sports bra over her head, baring her pale, but flushed chest to him.

Her back arched as she simultaneously pressed her bosom closer to the man's face.

"I want to make sure you have a front row seat to what I become. So in order to make sure I grow big and strong, I need you to make sure this happens every night? Ok? I don't want to have to come back here and scold you. And believe me, I'll know if you switch it back. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Goood" she drawled, as she turned her head back to the monitors.

"So...do it. Right now. I want to watch." Shiori giggled as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

The man's hands worked quickly, despite his awkard posture, wrapped around Shiori's torso.

Shiori was amazed at how easily she switched into this persona. In fact she began to feel excited, despite not finding the man beneath her to be very attractive. She felt strong; in control, as a heat began to collect between her legs, and a slow, subtle wetness.

Shiori ground her hips into the man's thigh, pushing his chest back into the chair, forcing him to take a break from the computer.

"Do you feel me?"

"Yes..." the man breathed, now getting excited himself.

"It's for you. And you'll get it, once I get what I need. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Wonderful. You're very smart, officer. Now finish up, and I'll head back to my lonely room." She finished with a pout.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Tanaka, I'm very proud of you." Reina stood, facing the young woman seated before her.

"Thank you, Doctor." Tanaka smiled slightly at the praise.

"And I want you to know that we'll need to take further action to understand what you demonstrated today, but for now I'd like you to answer some questions. Does that sound good?"

"Hmmm..." Tanaka's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, adding to Reina's anxiety. This girl needed to cooperate in order for Reina to move forward with the program, but she seemed...cocky? As if she knew she held the cards.

"Tanaka. Look at me." The girl's dark eyes shot back to the doctor, as she crossed her arms over her chest, her bracelet glinting in the flourescent lights of the office.

"How long have you known that you were capable of this?" Reina collected her clipboard as she strode around to her side of the desk and sat.

"A while. I'm pretty tired, Doctor."

"I'm sure you are. And we can resume this tomorrow, but I really need some information from you. Just a little. Is that ok?"

"...I suppose." Tanaka squinted at Reina.

"Alright then. Can you be more specific about what you mean by 'a while'? Does that mean months, or weeks? You've had the bracelet for fourteen months, and I don't remember this kind of response when you'd first received it."

"It's been...a while, Doctor. I'm not sure, I can't really remember, I'm just so tired, you see?"

Reina gripped her pen, tighter. This line of questioning was going nowhere.

"Ok then, Tanaka." The doctor stood, pulling her rolling chair around to her patient's side of the desk, and sitting directly next to her. Tanaka shifted at this, uncrossing her arms and sitting up as the Doctor changed the configuration to a more intimate interaction.

"How about you tell me...what it feels like?"

That caused a change in the pale young women, who looked away from the doctor, her mouth slightly opening, "I..."

Reina had her.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" The doctor was practically whispering.

Tanaka's breath hitched as she returned Reina's eye contact.

"But it's not just good when it comes out. Right? It feels good...before? You might even say the blade comes... _because_ you feel good, right Tanaka?"

The girl cleared her throat, then shifted again in her seat, her gaze bouncing back and forth between the doctor and the ground.

"It's ok, darling." Reina leaned slightly to get the girl's attention off the floor and back to her. Reina gestured to her long sleeve covering her wrist, as she pulled back the fabric to reveal her bracelet with a hint of a rose glow to the center.

Tanaka stood, quickly, gasping.

"Doctor!"

"Tanaka, I know more about you than you think. You've secluded yourself for so long, and I thought maybe you weren't meant for this power after all. But you've proven something today. You've proven yourself. I want you to learn and explore all that you're capable of!"

"I...I had no idea."

"I know. But now that we have this in common, I want to teach you, and learn from you. Does that sound nice?"

"I...I don't know doctor. I think I need to go."

Reina sighed, smiling as she pushed the fabric of her shirt back over her wrist.

"You may go, Tanaka, but tomorrow we'll commence our exploration of your talents. But go, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, my dear."

The doctor watched the girl storm to the office door, and slamming it behind her as she exited.

Reina collected her clipboard, and resolved to make her way down to the surveilance room, just to see if she could learn something from Tanaka when she was alone.


End file.
